Horsing Around
by Dark and Death
Summary: After encountering a mysterious opalescent stone Eren, Levi, and Armin are teleported to a the real world as horses. Being paired with experienced teen riders Fallon, Ren, and Jasper the three find out the only way back is to win the state local competition, the trophy harboring the same opalescent stone. Contains Eren x Levi fluff. Join this series of amazing laughs and gags!
1. That Opalescent Stone

**Death: Hello all! This story might be a bit lacking in my normal literacy rate and may not contain very descriptive text due to it being a comedy rather than an action and adventure. I will also try to provide a dictionary of horse terms at the bottom of the page for viewers who have no experience in the sport. Hope you enjoy~! Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

"Hanji, you keep on looking at that tree like it's some kind of titan remain." Levi pointed out, huffing towards the back of his auburn-haired acquaintance.

"No, no not a Titan remain, like something inside... It's swirling..." She described, shoving her face inside the hollow of the tree, her ambers locked onto the opalescent spec within, rooted up deep inside the hollow.

"Hanji-san are you able to get it out?" Eren asked, leaning over the corner of her shoulder to try to sneak a glimpse, but the scientist's head was too engorged in the hollow to even attempt a peek.

"Nah, from the looks of it it's really wedged deep in between a crack," She sighed in dismay, about to withdraw from her position until she an epiphany bolted her back on her spirits. "Hey! I know what you guys could do it help! The three of you guys, try seeing if you can pick out the stone with your ODM blades!"

"Wait guys, it could be dangerous if we try that!" Armin objected, gripping the ends of his weapon back behind him, hesitant to move even though they were drawn.

"Come on Armin, it's just a little rock. I doubt it'll do anything." Eren reasoned, drawing his two weapons from the metal compartments strapped to his waist just after Levi.

"Ok... But I have a bad feeling about this."

As Hanji flew back to distance herself from the three, they stabbed their swords upwards into the hollow just before a flash of opalescent light swamped their visuals in blinding light. Armin yelped as an unnamed force shock-waved the three, pulsating radiation wave after wave. Eren also gave in, biting down on his tongue while Levi forced his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. Wave after wave of energy pulsed through them as wind slashed and pelted their cloths in a bright white cyclone. Then suddenly... It was over.

Hanji looked up once all had gone quiet, only to find that they were gone as well.

"Guys? Guys?!" She gasped, starting to panic as she dashed franticly around the scene of the crime. "Levi? Eren? Armin?!" She jerked her head, popping in and out of the surrounding area until she shoved her head back up the tree hollow. The opalescent gemstone had vanished.

. . .

"_Heichou, are you there?"_ Eren's voice rose from the silence.

"_Yeah I'm here. Are you alright?"_ The corporal's voice eminent in the blackness.

"_Mhm. Heichou... I hear birds chirping and grass, and wind..."_

"_Then open your eyes,"_

Eren woke. Light flooded his visuals, a warming ray compared to the abused of the flash accompanied by the chirps and songs of birds all around. His head was bedded between fresh blades of grass as he caught the aroma of a meadow surrounding him.

"_Eren, try to stand." _Levi ordered, his voice seeming distant. Eren nodded, his face felt long... He noticed his weight as he shifted, twisting the front portion of his body up to grip the ground, only to heard a thud. Fingers weren't suppose to thud were they? Regardless of the new, strange orientation of his body, he pushed himself up with his back legs, stumbling slightly as his knees buckled when new weight was applied. Huh? That was strange, his ankles didn't normally click when he rose. Heck even his line of sight changed, it widened. Since when was he able to see to the side and back of himself? The only blind spot seemed to be directly in front and the back of him.

He shifted his head below to the ground only shocked to find hooves, painted black up his legs. He gasped, but what came out was a nothing more than a panicked whinny. He tried again, the same result. Eren tried snorting, a violent combustion of snot bellowed from his flared nostrils as he sneezed. He jumped on all fours, his hooves connecting with the ground, resonating way too much weight for his liking as he felt the ground around him tremor. He reared, neighed and bucked the air, frightened senseless by the situation as he galloped, chasing bees as his bay coat kicked up loose strands of grass that flew into the air along with smogs of dirt as he continued his loud, spastic action in enclosed circles despite the large area, whipping his neck back and forth like a whiplash.

"_Brat, get a hold of yourself!"_ Came Levi's voice of reason booming close to his ear at the same time that his mane was yanked harshly to the right by gritted teeth. The bay thoroughbred snapped out of it, swiveling his long head to the direction of the pull only to set his sights on a jet black arabian horse with a white, bleeding star for a head marking, eyes calm but grim at the situation with obsidian black locks that whistled to the coming breeze.

"_Heichou... You're gorgeous."_ Eren mumbled. The black arabian emitted a harsh blow through flared nostrils while ramming his head into the side of the other's neck like a hard punch.

"_Idiot, don't try to flirt with me."_ Levi scolded, snorting as he turned away from the large thoroughbred.

"_Wait, Heichou! Where's Armin?"_

"_G-Guys? Are you there?" _A squeak sounded from across the meadow downhill before a small, 16 hand palomino arose from the painted slope, with a dusted black muzzle and a single white sock.

"_Armin, is that you?"_ Eren whinnied, rushing over to the other in a speedy, stumbling trot, unsure of just exactly where to place his hooves as they sailed across the young, ivy ground. He came to a steady halt in front of the other, outstretching his neck to examine the other horse inquisitively, ears pricked forth and nostrils flaring to take in the scent of the golden other. _"So, we're all like this now?"_

"_From the looks of it..." _Armin's eyes pondered before flashing back to the thoroughbred bay in a new, venomous glare. "_Why Eren? Why'd you have to get us into this again?"_ He prodded, taking aim to nearly nip the other's chocolate chest with a sneered black muzzle.

"_Hey, it was Hanji's idea in the first place! I just... Urged it on."_ Eren admitted, jerking his head up away from the crossfire as he stumbled a step back.

"_And look at us now! We're animals Eren!"_ Armin brayed, the palomino reared up on his hind legs, doubling the thoroughbred's size as hooves brawled the air.

"_I didn't mean to! And It's not like I haven't noticed!"_ Eren bit back, stepping up to the challenge by copying the other's threat, uplifting his front legs to paw at his friend.

"_Both of you cut it ou-"_ The corporal began, intervening the two by knocking Armin's shoulder to the side, pivoting the palomino to drop on his fours away from Eren, but unfortunately, the bay's hooves were still airborne, hovering over the arabian's back.

"_Heichou, watch out!"_ Eren cried as he couldn't stop momentum from cleaving his hooves against his corporal's ribs when it was his turn to drop to the ground. Levi grunted from the painful impact and took a sidestep before glancing back to the ache on his ribs, witnessing the unholy sight of a dirt streak on his ebony coat.

"_Eren... Are you trying to start something?"_ Never had a more menacing glare been preformed by a horse. Those onyx eyes narrowed, gleaming malice into the thoroughbred's mutated brown as the air seemed to hiss from his flaring nostrils, the breeze became static like ozone, a manifestation of the arabian's temper.

"_No- Heichou, I didn't mean to-" _

"_Eren..." _

"_I'm so sorry, I didn'tmeantogetdirtonyourcoat I promise!"_

"_Eren." _

"_Y-Yes."_ The bay gulped, head low to nearly be able to grind into the dirt as his eyes trembled, watching the eerily stoic form of the starless arabian.

"_I'm gonna kill you."_ Levi deadpanned before suddenly rearing, towering above his cowering cadet as he stomped near his head and kicked Eren's throat with a solid knee. The thoroughbred staggered back, dodging the swift, angry pummels of his enraged corporal as best he could, desperately trying to avoid the business ends of his raised hooves.

"_I'msorry, I'msorry, I'msorry!"_ Eren pleaded his apology to the other, but knowing it was pointless to reason with rage, especially to Heichou's fastidiousness.

Suddenly, an elder came charging up the hilly pasture, trampling daisies and dandelions as he hurried towards the combating two. The horses didn't even notice the man before he traveled right in between them, Levi having to pivot away at the last second to avoid pummeling the poor man. He snorted, loud and alarmed as the man threw himself in between him and Eren.

"Easy there, big fella." The farmer wheezed, seeming to be out of breath from that frantic sprint he preformed climbing up the hill in a hurry. Levi noted three halters strapped across his shoulder, one on the right, two on the left as they dangled from their living hanger, lead rope drooping to drag across the buoyant grass.

"_Out of my way," _Levi sneered, attempting to weave past the man to nip viciously at a cowering Eren.

"Easy, easy black beauty." The frail voice reasoned, drawing an old, patched halter from his shoulder and swiftly strapped it around Levi's muzzle, buckling the brass hinge just below the neck before the corporal could even notice.

"_What-"_ The black arabian jolted upon realizing the article on his face, resisting the slight tug he felt on the lead from the man.

"_I don't think it's a good idea to fight this guy, who knows maybe he'll lead us to someplace safer."_ Armin predicted, shoving his head under the captain's arched neck, extending his to the old man as to be clipped with the accessory. Eren cringed at the halter that was offered to him, the elder having to tip-toe on his worn, tattered boots to reach the towering thoroughbred's head, twisting his head to and fro, avoiding the opposing article that was sure to confine him until Levi shot him a venomous glower. The bay gulped, finally accepting the outstretched halter as it was slipped onto his muzzle and clipped underneath.


	2. He's a Little Small

**Death: Here's the second chapter you guys! Oh, and for all fans who are unfamiliar with certain equine definitions, the words in the story that are highlighted BOLD are given a definition** in** the dictionary at the end of the chapter. Still more to come! The 3rd chapter will be posted soon!**

* * *

"Ren, Jasper, come on! Get out of the car already!" Fallon huffed, leaping out of the front seats, the leather cushions propelling her to land on the split greenery below.

"Come on, Ren. Wake up will ya?" Jasper begged, bringing the spine of his book to tap the scull of Ren's short, brunette hair. The victim yawned, that deep, tired vocal making itself known to the world once again as eyes like forest soil blinked in greeting.

"Are we there?" She grumbled.

"Duh, come on!" Fallon urged, her rich, obsidian hair whispered to the wind as she twisted her head back to the waking other, her rich brown eyes seemed to glow red just as the light hit it right. Jasper, the blond haired and vermillion eyed, smacked the face of his hardcover book onto the other's cheek, letting it side down to the other's waist as he slipped out the back door of the car.

The sixteen year old pals strode to the front of the designated stable. It's worn, tattered metal roof whined from even the most subtle breeze above the chipped, alabaster paint. They strolled in line passed stained, paling fences until they arrived at the open entrance. Fallon picked a sleeping old man to wake from his slumber beside gate, assuming he was the owner.

"Excuse me sir, are you the owner, Michael Sutton?" The leader of the three asked, her question boomed, sounding more like a threat than a real welcoming. The old man jolted in his creaking rocking chair upon awakening, his dazed, washed eyes falling upon the trio of riders.

"Oh, sorry dear, I didn't see yer there." The frail elder apologized, southern accent and all, dipping his straw hat passed his grey, frayed hairs. "What brings ya out to these parts, young riders?" It was clear that maintaining a cheeky attribute put immense strain on aged vocals.

"Oh, we heard on your website that you were in possession of three handsome horses, and we were interested in purchasing them." Jasper spoke up amongst the three, his breezy eagerness set the mood for the undergoing operation.

"Ah yes, right this way, laddies. But just to warn ya' these fellas are a wily trio, think you nice folks can handle rookie horses?" The old man pointed out, parting the entrance doors to reveal rows of old stalls, wooded in with rusted, fringed bars.

"No need to worry, each one of us has at least ten years of experience, me a little more so." Fallon bragged slightly, blowing a sharp puff of breath to repel a fray lock that gleaned at the edge of her optics.

"No offense, but do you know what's up with the condition of this place?" Ren questioned, jumping slightly as a pair of tan mice rushed passed her **tall boots** in a scurry to new shelter.

"Ah, a tired old man like me can't help with the upkeep around here, that's why I sold all my animals to find better homes, just as I was ready to move to my retirement home, these three rowdy horses find themselves dueling it out in my fields. Couldn't have no one hurt so I brought em back here. Been lookin' for a place good fit for these youngsters but they just buck off rider after rider like popcorn. I won't blame ya gurls if you don't take em off mah hands, they come cheap for their attitudes too, make a good investment in a show though, I ain't lying when I say I know a good horse when I see one." The man explained, his hands tucked behind his back as he droned in his hunched walk towards a trio of three stalls on the right, each harbored a single, majestic creature within it's withering home.

The one to the far right was a pitch, coal black **arabian** with an alabaster bleeding star that streaked down his ebon face almost like a battle scar. Long, obsidian mane rivered down that arched neck like a glossy dorsal, the two front locks framing that bleeding star like a coveted jewel. Fallon's eyes locked in a gaze with the **16.2 hand** tall black beauty for brief moments before the horse turned and snorted, seeming to dismiss her awing presence staring at it.

"Ah, you interested in that beauty, well he's the ring leader of the three, where he goes the others seem to follow like loyal subjects." The elder chuckled. "Almost like a corporal!"

Fallon's eyes lit up, this was her dream horse! Pitch black as the night, suave as the sky, and wounded by the stars. She blinked, unable to lid her smile, she lay her hands on the latch of the stall. "May I?" She asked, already moving the lock up from it's rest while grinning uncontrollably. The old man nodded his approval before turning to Ren and Jasper, seeming to be hypnotized in their own trance of what was in front of them.

Jasper seemed utterly fascinated by a smaller, 16 hand **palomino** with a black muzzle and a single white sock that painted the end of his right leg while Ren observed the 17 hand **dark bay** in the center with a handsome white star on his crown and black stockings.

The three stepped graciously into their stalls, Fallon greeted Levi with a gentle stroke of the ebon neck while Ren and Jasper caressed the front of Eren and Armin's faces in welcome. Levi cringed as Fallon took the time to river her hands through every nook and cranny of his body, over the rump, down the legs and up across the dipped spine before nodding. Ren's examinations were more acute and less smooth, often interrupted by stray air between her fingertips as she only groped the necessary places to scale muscle and check the joints, her eyes washed with a certain omnipotence across her face as always. Jasper seemed more keen with visual examination than anything, oohing and awing at the coat and lean muscle before settling in front of Armin's face and hugging it tightly between his arms, much to Armin's discretion.

"_Um, guys. He's on... My face." _The palomino noted, producing a weak whine between his clenched teeth, but the male rider's clutch didn't seem to budge in even the slightest between the snug hold, his eyes having been closed.

"_You're lucky you're not the one being needlessly groped."_ Levi snorted, exhaling a sharp breath of air in his displeasure.

"_Aw, but Heichou's getting all the massages."_ Eren almost pouted, whining as Ren gripped the fetlock almost painfully as he was forced to lift each front hoof for inspection.

"Hey ya know guys, my horse is kinda... Small." Ren surfaced from the side of the stall, a scrutinizing look was delivered to Fallon next door.

"Huh? What do you mean he's _small? _He's seventeen hands tall!" Fallon scoffed, rising above Levi's elbow to knit her brows at the short-haired brunette.

"No, I mean he's... Small." She pointed down below just between the **thoroughbred**'s hind legs. Levi slipped a weak snort in desperate attempt to hold back chuckle as Armin nearly bursted out laughing, wheezing against the stall door as he tried to save his friend the embarrassment while Eren slammed his head against the oak stall doors.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about that. It still works." Fallon pardoned, trying to be modest with a feeble smile. The bars on both of the horse's mouths utterly shattered as Levi leaked out a harsh snort followed by a cascade of wheezy nickers that spilled from his mouth while Armin erupted into hysterical neighs, incapable of holding back the irony as Eren slammed his head against the stall doors another three times.

Due the courtesy of the old man, the three riders were allowed a test ride of the horses across the pastures of land on the farm. Fallon equipped Levi with a black English saddle over a professional dark green **saddle pad** and standard white** half-pad**. His muzzle was adorned with a matching ebon **bridle** that harbored a silver plated **crown piece**, decorated with an iron crow's scull as it perched center between an array of silver coated teeth that bared it's fangs across his head. The standard steel **bit** was slipped between his teeth and over the tongue without a word of protest as he was tacked in the hallway. The others however were unlucky to receive such finicky horses.

Jasper struggled with his hold on the palomino's face as he tried to coax the horse into accepting the soft rubber bit attached to a tan bridle, bedazzled with diamond shaped crystals at the crown piece, over his shoulder while Ren wrestled with the bay who kept swinging his head high to avoid the cold steel between the dark brown bridle with a single, golfball sized golden token adorning the crown piece, going to such lengths as to pick his hooves up to flee from the contact.

"_Heichou, help! She's trying to shove that thing in my mouth!"_ Eren panicked, neighing to rebel the bit from his face as Ren sighed, yielding to his distress.

"_Brat, just put it in your mouth. Have you ever tacked up a horse before?"_ Levi snorted, swerving his head behind him to disapprove of his solider.

"Hey Fallon, can you help me with his bit?" Ren asked.

"Sure, no prob." She accepted, bringing Levi over to position in front of Eren as he followed the pull of her reins that were looped around the right of her arm.

"_Just take it in slowly over the tongue and between the teeth when you feel the metal press against your lips."_ Levi explained, sighing at the fact that he had to explain something so simple to him. Eren whined slightly as the metal was offered once again against his mouth, this time with Ren pinning his neck down and Fallon holding up the bridle. The second Eren tried to pull away, Levi's harsh snort brought him back down to a lowered head, at the mercy of his glower. The bit was slid easily in after a few seconds of the steel grinding against his teeth. Eren jolted at the temperature of the bar, clenching it tightly between clacking teeth before Levi took a step forth and knocked him from his daze with a clout of his muzzle with his own, bringing the thoroughbred's head down to his eye-level as he breathed steadily into the other horse's nostrils. Eren didn't know why, but the act calmed him, forcing him to focus on nothing but the warm, soft breaths that were transmitted between the two as his brown orbs softly lidded. He blinked at the onyx eyes that were eyeing him as objective and serious as ever before he was suddenly nipped on the bridge of his nose out of the trance.

"_Ow! Levi Heichou~"_ Eren whined, whinnying at the ebon arabian as he was tugged away by a smiling Fallon to the mounting block.

"_Come on, brat. Don't make me have to touter you on how to be ridden too."_ Levi snorted as Fallon scaled the steps of the mounting block and swung her legs over his back into the saddle, urging him forwards into the outdoor pasture with a cluck, no leg needed.

The three horses and riders stumbled out of the stable into the wide open pasture where the blades whistled to life, untapped by a stampede of heavy hooves as they proceeded out into the open. Levi seemed to handle a rider on his back flawlessly, treading across the verdant blades with ease as he was steered this way and that to check his maneuverability. Eren seemed to stumble every now and then, trying to adjust having such a seat atop his spine while exercising where to place such large feet. Ren attempted to ease the horse into a stable walk atop the dark brown **english saddle** and navy blue saddle pad. Armin hobbled over the grass, teetering his little body to and fro to get accustomed to exactly which part of the back he should support with Jasper mounted on top of him and the tan **western saddle** over a pink saddle pad.

"Hey Fallon, I think something's wrong with my horse... He won't move properly." Ren stated, squeezing the bay lightly between her legs, cocking her head as he merely swished his tail.

"Oh come on, Ren. We've been doing this for eleven years now. Kick him if he won't listen to a good squeeze." Fallon huffed, pivoting Levi around to face the thoroughbred and align him to the side of his ribs as Ren gave a light kick to Eren's side.

"_Hey Heichou, what does that mean?"_ The bay questioned, immune to the blow delivered to his stomach.

"_It means go."_

"_Oh, ok!"_ The thoroughbred blasted off, whizzing past the blades of grass, uprooting each and every stem as he flew through the stream of dust, dirt, and airborne wildflowers that tumbled across Ren's visuals as she clung to the horse for dear life, speeding forty-five miles per hour.

"FALLON!"

"I'm sorry!" The ebon haired rider called after the brunette, waving her pity to the other.

The three riders got to work, testing their new horses to the brink of exhaustion. Fallon exercised Levi over a few scattered fences around the pasture, old and withered as they come, but good enough to practice over. He flew flawless over each of them, strong legs propelling him into flight while achieving a graceful landing after each of them. He was as fearless as they come while Fallon used her leg as a quiet reminder to ebb and bend around turns when he grew stiff after certain higher jumps.

Most of the time Ren spent with Eren was focusing on calming the frantic thoroughbred enough to preform gaits smoothly and even then he still had a buoyant, gallant trot that Ren assumed unfixable, monitoring his speed by massaging the bit with her reins and blocking with her left and right leg on sharp turns or swerves after the towering jumps.

Jasper communicated to Armin primarily with his voice and reins, seeing how his body need not support with the back end as he had a way of flexing around curved corners and bowing around single poles with supreme ease, showing promise as a barrel racer.

In the end, the three met up in the dead center of the pasture, the summer breeze danced between their fray locks and thickets of mane, each rider seeming satisfied with one's ride as content smiles were woven into each one's expression.

"So, you guys like your rides? Well, besides Ren." Fallon poked fun at the brunette, smirking at the pair as Levi snorted under her towards the bay.

"I could work with him, he just needs to learn how to calm down once in a while. He'd be a nice cross-country horse for me." Ren mused, patting encouragement to the hurt thoroughbred beneath her.

"I think this guy's gonna serve me well in my hobby as a fox hunter." Fallon announced, also dipping a hand down to stroke the arabian's ebon mane, leaning her palms just above the withers near the hunch of the saddle.

"Wait, Fallon. Isn't it rare to enter an arabian in a fox hunt?" Ren questioned.

"Exactly, that's why I'm going to use this guy as a little _experiment_." She grinned, that eerie gleam in her eyes was evident that she would stop at nothing to get her way.

"_She reminds me of someone."_ Levi whispered to himself.

"Yeah, well my palomino's got a knack for barrel racing. I might even teach him how to cattle rein!" Jasper boasted, reaching down to affectionately scuff the side of his golden neck, receiving a pleased nicker from the palomino under him.

"Well, that pretty much settles it. Any ideas of names you guys want to name yours? I'm naming this guy Crow." Fallon declared, combing her hands through Levi's obsidian locks as he gave a horse-like smirk through a short snort as Armin and Eren just stared wide-eyed at their corporal.

"Mm... Token sounds alright." Ren approved. Eren flicked his ears in acceptance of the name, still knitting his eyebrows in the odd choice of words.

"Hm... Sugar!" Jasper exclaimed in glee, throwing his hands up in the air as nickers and snorts spilled out from the ebon and bay horses across from him, resulting in a mortified looking palomino.

"Um... Jasper you know that horse is not a girl... Right?" Ren noted.

"Nah, nah. Let him. I think Sugar is just the _perfect_ name." Fallon commented, holding back a chuckle through her onyx, leather riding gloves.

"Isn't it?! Oh, gender doesn't matter when you have such a pretty horse!" He stated, collapsing onto the palomino's neck to hug the crest as Armin cringed at the male above him.

"_Haha! Armin, you ok there, buddy?"_ The bay nickered.

"_Shut up and let me cry in peace, Eren."_ Armin bit back.

"_It's a fitting name. You've always been on the sweet side, Arlert."_ Levi added with a nod.

* * *

**Tall Boots**: More professional than regular riding boots, they come up to the knee. Normally used for more professional shows, can also be worn at practice as well.

**Hands**: The traditional way to measure a horse, measured from the withers to the hoof. To get the height in inches, the number of hands is multiplied by 4.

**Arabian**: One of the most popular breed of horse (but not exactly easy to come by) they have larger nostrils than regular horses, slightly curved faces, and curved ears. Having one less pair of ribs than any other horse allows them to carry more weight. They are a high endurance horse normally seen in jumper or hunter-jumper shows.

**Palomino**: A coat marking that is dark to light gold or blond and may contain white leg and/or face markings. Is also a breed of horse. Breeds of these horses are more equipped to western styles of riding.

**Bay**: One of the most common types of horse markings, bay horses have a dark to light brown coat and have black mane and tails. It is common for them to have black leg markings as well with sometimes white face markings.

**Thoroughbred**: A breed of horse that was originally bred for racing (and still is). A now common breed, Thoroughbreds can be seen in the jumpers, hunter-jumpers, cross-country and eventing.

**Saddle pad**: A cushioning pad sewn with normally a cloth surface that goes under the saddle on top of the horse.

**Half-pad**: A small pad with more cushion shaped to the saddle that is sandwiched between the saddle and saddle pad. Is optional to use, but recommended as to not damage the horse's back. Note that Fallon and Ren use half-pads, Jasper does not have to due to the western saddle.

**Bridle**: Harnessed to the horse's face, it holds the bit in place and attaches the reins for the purpose of control (honestly just google search images for this thing, it's got all sorts of parts that are too complex to explain -_-").

**Crown Piece**: Like it's namesake, the portion that is most commonly decorated and lies in front of the forehead of the horse below the ears and above the brow. The locks of the horse's hair are normally pulled out to brush over the crown piece.

**Bit**: A bar that comes in many shapes and forms that goes in the horse's mouth for the purpose of control.

**English Saddle**: The most common saddle, they provide more comfort for the horse and allow closer contact with the horse and rider.

**Western Saddle**: More suited for the comfort of the rider, built for going on long trips with the horse and contains many parts different from the english saddle, such as a horn on the front for you to grab on to. They are apparently so comfortable that you can sleep on them.


	3. When Levi Has The Whip

**Death: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews guys! I will try to keep weekly updates despite my summer program! Oh, and a lot of questions were asked about the source of my knowledge as an equestrian, and yes it is true. I have been riding for 10 years now and still going strong, hence the passion of this fic. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

The three rode back to purchase their horses, untacking them in their stalls to rid them of the heavy garments. Fallon purchased Crow for the price of $750, the man agreed to give the thoroughbred to Ren for $600 as Sugar was sold to Jasper for $500, all extremely cheap prices for the horses.

Then came the loading of the **trailers** where the horses were faced with a white ramp that docked the side of the transporter, towed by Fallon's scarlet red Lincoln Navigator. In it were four compartments, two on each side that face one another in which the horses were tucked in for the ride, the floor bedded with soft straw for the long trip.

Eren was the first to be lead in, but refusing to move and inch on the ramp as Ren tugged on the halter to no avail. She sighed in disbelief at the thoroughbred.

"Need a **crop**, Ren?" Fallon asked, drawing the black **aid** out from the side of her tall boot.

"Yeah, toss it."

"_Heichou, I'm scared, what is this thing?"_ Eren shook, still refusing the pull on his sapphire blue **halter** by the black **lead line**.

_"Relax, brat. It's not going to hurt you._ _Now move your ass so we can get this over with."_ The black arabian snatched the thrown whip out of the air, taking it upon himself to lash the leather stick expertly across the thoroughbred's rear. Eren brayed, nearly rearing at the surprise, staggering in a rush up the ramp to escape the corporal's new-found weapon. His hooves slid across the floor, Ren hurrying to ease the bay awkwardly into the last stall against the edge of the trailer, securing his placement with the cushioned bar that hooked itself onto the latch across it like a gate. Ren looked back at the ebon rider in bewilderment as she merely pointed to Crow standing with the whip between his maw before dropping it into the hands of his rider. Fallon cringed, wiping the spit off with the leather of her **tall boots**.

Levi was moved to the compartment on the opposite side of Eren by Fallon's black halter and blue and green lead line, facing his cowering solider with a snort as he was clipped in. The two riders helped Armin, or Sugar, into the slot next to Eren, still sulking about his given name with the dangling of his low head against the thick belt. The three hopped out of the trailer into the evening light, circling around to leap in the front and start the engine. The groan of it trembled through the trailer as it lurched forward, sending the horses rocking back as they were pull onto the highway, on the road to their new stable.

"_Heichou, what's happening? Where are they taking us?"_ Eren panicked, skidding his stumbling hooves across bedding in his insecurity.

_"Calm down, we'll know upon arrival."_ He huffed blatantly, although forgetting to conceal a suspicious glance to the side, or was it just that he was agitated at the large net of hay swinging past his face, flicking his ears back at the dirty thing.

"_What if they're going to eat us? What if they're taking us to an area infested with Titans? What if we're the bait?!"_ The bay nearly reared, rocking the back of the trailer in his delirium, neighing as he kicked up dust, dirt, and loose straw in his senseless fray.

"_So now you're suddenly sympathizing with our horses back home, brat?"_ Levi spat, resisting his stagger with split hooves to balance himself on the teetering trailer.

"_Eren wait!"_ Armin cried.

"_Get a hold of yourself, will you?"_ Levi added, both of them victim to the jostling of the vehicle.

"_Titans, titans, TITANS!" I'll kill them all!"_ The crazed horse brayed, pounding the trailer floor, dust and debris showering them in a smog of dirt.

"_Jaeger, if that even _touches_ me you're-"_ A speck of dust floats briskly on the air, landing quietly between the ebon locks of his mane just before all hell breaks loose. Levi's eyes narrow, everything freezes as malice seems to steam off his ebon coat, pouring down in some scarlet mist from his stiff form as he slowly turns to see Eren eye to eye, a red ring around his onyx optics. _"Dead."_ The arabian lunges, nearly breaking the brass hinges of the cushioned leather belts as it catches him like a weak net, stretching to hold the one tone horse.

"_I'msorry, I'msorry! Don't kill me Heichou, please!"_ Eren cowered, backing his rear hard into the tail end of his chamber, eyes clenched shut as he veered his head to the side in hopes of avoiding whatever his captain decided to fling at him.

"_Eren, Levi, please! We're going to tip this thing over!"_ Armin reasoned, pleading the two with flustered caramel optics. The black arabian continued to paw at the ground, the force of his blows rattling walls of the trailer as it drummed the flooring.

"_Besides, I don't think there are any Titans in this world. The people, they seemed too nice. They didn't look at us as tools. Maybe... All they want is to own and ride us... I don't really know for what reason, but it might be just for enjoyment."_ Armin expressed, his reasoning seemed to wash over. Levi reclined, subduing his outburst with a quiet sigh, utilizing that calm, reserved standing.

"_Arlert has a point."_

"_Ok, so they don't live in a world of Titans?" _Eren tried, clearing the only real concern on his mind.

"_No, they still have that tranquil, blissful atmosphere about them, they show no signs of knowing better."_ Levi noted.

"_They're probably just sending us to a hopefully better stable where they'll ride us." _The palomino offered.

"_I hope you're right Armin..."_ Eren mumbled before the three were shadowed with the weight of a final silence.

_"Guys,"_ Armin yawned. _"I'm kinda tired. How do horses sleep?"_ He questioned, glancing hazed orbs at the sunset that seeped its glow into the moving cabin from the blinds of the shimmering windows.

"_They lie down or stand up."_ Came the arabian his obsidian lids drooped slightly as he informed him, his tone dull and stagnant. Armin obeyed, lying down as he tucked his legs up underneath his pale golden chest, back ligaments folding behind him over to the side against his belly. The solider looked to Levi for approval, who nodded before descending down upon his own bedding, using the walls of the trailer to support a heavy shoulder. Eren also sank into the softness, a tad at loss for where to place such long stilts.

For a brief moment, the air is still with nothing but the passing evening breeze and the lullaby of the rumbling engine muffled by the slick, grey pavement. The soft bumps along the trail swayed the journey as it rocked them into rest. Armin was fast asleep, his alabaster mane against the metal of the trailer as he dozed. Eren lay wide awake, refusing to offer his neck to the mercy of the rattling vehicle as Levi leaned against it's frame, teetering on the brink of consciousness, onyx eyes lidded below the moonlight's gaze.

"_Um, Heichou?"_ Eren began, making the jet black arabian stir in the slightest.

_"Hm..? What is it, brat?"_ He answered behind the curtains of his tired eyes.

"_How are we going to get back? We're not staying here forever, right?" _

"_Already thinking of a way home now, are we?"_ Levi mumbled groggily, blinking away the fatigue from the obsidian gaze. _"I don't know, we'll find a way back eventually. I'm not the one to abandon my comrades due to a sudden change in dimensions, and I assume neither are you, Jaeger."_

"_Yes! I mean no, sir. I-I mean-"_

"_Shut up, you don't have to use formalities when it's just us. There's no point in it." _He struck.

"_S-Sorry, Levi."_ Eren complied, his brune face dipped shyly as black mane draped feathers across his visuals.

"_That's more like it, now go to sleep brat." S_norting as he closed his lids once more to crane his neck against the humming metal.

"_Mmk..."_

. . .

The engine rumbled to a stop as the ignition was ripped from its cord, pulling up in the back lot where only members were allowed past the rear of three conjoined stables. The three riders had arrived at Blue Rose equestrian center. They lazily emerging out of the Navigator, landing on numb, quaking legs in the dead of night. They follow to unload the trailer, already registering for room and board at the place, having rented a row of stalls for their horses in advance.

"Crow? Crow~ Wake up, boy." Fallon encouraged the soft whisper, leisurely slipping the halter around his ebon muzzle as she stroked the obsidian mane. She knitted a brow as she raked a stray strand of hay from his locks. The arabian snorted slightly before stirring, blinking those onyx orbs before registering the command to rise. He staggered up on fatigued black stilts, issuing for his soldiers to stand with a subtle stomp on the metal for an alarm. Armin jolted awake, stumbling in his ascend before he was guided out the ramp of the trailer by Jasper who eased him with a stroke down his white, striped muzzle.

"_Eren, wake up."_ Levi ordered, following the leash of his rider as he was lead out into the night's breeze.

"_Y-Yes, Levi."_ He yawned as the sapphire halter was clipped beneath his cheek and lead out to follow his corporal.

The three horses are placed inside their stalls, lead in and rounded to the front as the three riders rid them of their halters, draping them over the hooks above the side of their stalls. They departed for the night, droning towards a separate building close to the barn where room and board was assigned in the facility's own hotel.

"_So... utterly filthy."_ Levi spat, cringing in horror at the enclosure he was in. The stalls were high walled with smooth wood that dipped down to carve a window in the sides so that neighboring stall mates were allowed to interact amongst each other, but had an area large enough if the dweller favored some distance. The slide-open doors were barred with centimeter thick iron columns that split open in the center to allow their heads to peek out into the smooth walk-way.

"_Well, at least the bedding's soft and there's a fresh supply of water." _Armin noted, sniffing the bucket of the said liquid before resuming his position in the trailer, curling up against the fine walls of wood beneath the soft dirt.

"_There's dust... All over the stall."_

"_Heichou, I think that's just dirt from the bedding."_ Eren suggested.

"_Filthy." _

"_Night, guys."_ Armin yawned, drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

"_Night, Armin. Sleep tight, Levi." _

"_Tch, you too, brat." _

The three riders waltzed into their new room. It was rather large, like a high class hotel with three queen-sized beds propped against the right, tan wall of the room, each paired with small lamp perched atop an oak nightstand. A small, lavish kitchen with a granite island counter top roomed itself in the front left of the dorm. Beyond that on the further left lied an opening for a small dining room with a square, mahogany table harboring three chairs under a crystal chandelier. The beds were floored with wall-to-wall creme carpeting (save for the kitchen and dinning room), halting at the edge of the bathroom on opposite ends, to the left of the curtained, sliding windows.

After showering, the three riders settled down on their beds, each busy decorating their plaques and stall trinkets for their horses as a Blue Rose tradition.

"Ren, is that seriously all you're working on for Token?" Fallon scolded from the neighboring bed.

"Yup." Was all the female muffled through a pillow that she drowned her head in face-first while a brass plaque with the name,_ 'Token' _plainly engraved in the metal sat content under the warm glow of the lit nightstand.

"Oh come on, Ren. You're horse is gonna feel so neglected, the poor thing." Jasper babied. The brunette mumbled an incomprehensible protest to the pillow that engulfed her.

"That's it, at least put decorations on his plaque for Satan's sake!" Fallon shouted, snatching the plated ornament off the nightstand before hot-glueing two spray painted, aluminum gold coins in skewed alignment to the left and right side. She flicked it carelessly from her wrist like a wild frisbee as it bludgeoned the brunette's head at her side.

"Ow..."

* * *

**Trailer: **An unpowered vehicle to be towed from the hitch of certain trucks and SUVs used to transport horses safely to and fro.**  
**

**Crop: **Also known as a whip, an artificial aid meant to be hit to the shoulder or rear of the horse to encourage faster movement.**  
**

**Aid: **Tools that the rider uses to communicate his or her intentions to the horse. Natural aids include the rider's leg, seat, voice, and hands. Artificial aids include things such as spurs and crops.

**Halter: **A harness clipped to the face of the horse when controlling on the ground (really, just look in google images for this thing).**  
**

** Lead line**: Also called a lead rope, it is connected with a buckle under the horse's halter to lead the animal where you want to go. Kind of like a leash.

**Tall boots: **Leather riding boots that rise to the knee. Used by more serious, experienced riders. Required in upper-class shows and competitions.


	4. Welcome To Blue Rose!

**Death: SOOOO Sorry about the late update guys! Vacation and summer programs prevented me from getting any work done with this. Thank Satan they just ended though, now I will hopefully be more regular with my updates from now on. This chapter is also extra long to make up for it! Oh, and extremely fluffeh! XP**

* * *

"Here ya go, Crow." Fallon chided, depositing a black rubber feeding trough through the stall half-way filled with wet oats and pellet grain. Levi craned his neck down to sniff at the offered meal before snorting at the poorly arranged breakfast. The pristine arabian swiftly turned his nose up at the food as Fallon frowned.

Meanwhile, Ren and Jasper both pushed their feeding troughs into Token and Sugar's stalls, the same meal, receiving no complaints. Eren, being completely famished, plunged head-first into the oats, tossing taste out the back door, barely having to chew the food before swallowing.

_"Eren, how can you even manage to eat that?"_ Levi cringed at his soldier's head bobbing over the side of the stall into the meal.

_"Well, it kinda just tastes like stale oats and smashed, sticky seeds with grade-D raisins."_ Armin described, lifting his head over Eren's **withers** after taking a ginger bite, pondering just how to chew such sticky fiber.

_"To be honest, Heichou. It's not that different from the food we eat back home."_ Eren compared, only to be shoved back with a rhetorical snort in response through sooty nostrils.

"Hey guys, Crow won't eat the food." Fallon sighed, calling over to her neighboring friends.

"Hm... Maybe try cooking a more lavish breakfast for him." Jasper chuckled from two stalls over.

"Molasses usually convinces a picky eater." Ren suggested with a coy smile. The ebon haired huffed, billowing a fray, obsidian lock from her visuals as she yanked the trough from under his stall before trotting up the steps.

"Alright, be right back."

Ren and Jasper had gotten assigned chores to do for the early morning along with the other new riders while Fallon busied herself upstairs. The two aided in sweeping the aisles of stray hay and waves of dust after tucking away the empty breakfast troughs. Fallon was spotted descending down the steps with a warm trough perched over her arms.

"Come on, Crow. You're gonna starve if you don't eat." Fallon muttered as she delivered the feed inside his stall, consisting of baked oats, pellets, barely, sunflower, and linseeds topped with two peppermints and a teaspoon of molasses. The black arabian craned his neck down to sniff at the offer before snorting in approval and leisurely feasting on the meal, taking slow, patient bites.

_"Heichou, I'm still kind of hungry."_ Eren noted, shifting uneasily to comfort his distraught belly. As if on cue, a wheelbarrow piled with several stacks of hay trundled down the hall, pushed by a fellow rider. The trio leisurely each snatched three from the shock and tossed them overhead, sending bales of hay crashing down the other side of their horse's stalls. Armin and Eren both shared their conjoined, two second heart-attacks at the bundle that came sailing over the front corner of the stall while Levi merely blinked, unfazed.

_"Um... Is this edible?"_ Eren prodded the mangey tangle of gold.

_"It's not that bad,"_ Armin had already taken tentative bites out of the pile, evidence of his discovery frizzed between his teeth as he picked his head up to confirm with his friend. _"It just tastes like really old, really stale, popcorn."_ He paused, licking his muzzle._ "Oh, and dirt."_

_"Filthy."_ Levi retorted. Eren nibbled shyly at the straw before he plunging head-first into the fray.

While the horses enjoyed their in-between snacks, the new riders in the aisle were hard at work decorating their new stalls atop heavy-duty ladders, a Blue Rose tradition they were told. Fallon was currently engrossed hanging ripped, black satin sheets to curtain the top and sides of Levi's stall. A sheet of black backgrounds an extravagant array of small bones and animal sculls to adorn the sliding doors of the compartment. A silver plaque trumps the crown of the stall with the name _'Crow' _engraved between two crows' sculls that faced the scripture.

Ren merely nailed a decorated brass cartouche to the peak of his stall bordered by two asymmetrical gold coins, courtesy of Fallon.

Jasper is currently situated atop the peak of the ladder, looping rows of pink satin ribbon to curtain the silver, bedazzled name plate. He continued draping pink sheets of fabric along the bottom doors of the stall, glitter stricken and rhinestone pierced.

Consumed with their doing, the three riders neglect to notice a fellow rider staggering through the hall, managing a foot-tall stack of fliers cradled in her arms. A single sheet happened to slip off the peak, fluttering to the floor, and sliding briskly underneath Levi's stall.

"_Hm?"_ The scripture found itself clipped between the arabian's hoof and the floor as the corporal snapped out of his lounging to examine the intruding slip.

'Local State Competitions' titled the paper. Following events were listed below. The Foxhunt tournament, consisting of fourteen, 2"8 to 3"0 jumps scattered on the trail. Fastest time is awarded a trophy. Cross-country event, one course of eight jumps each, 2"8 to 3"0. Optimum time awarded with trophy. Recreational western riding contest. Two trails of cattle reining and barrel racing. Scores calculated by fastest time, totaled to win the trophy. The other following classes consisted of dressage, hunters, jumpers, and conformation. Levi's eyes narrowed to scan a picture of the said trophy. It was small, quaint and gold. The cup sealed with a jumper horse leaping majestically over an obstacle as stars showered overhead. Above the stars were a peculiar looking gem, opalescent and glimmering with power. It was all too familiar to Levi, recognizing the gem as the exact kind that transferred them to this dimension in the first place.

It was decided. The three of them _had_ to win the competition in order to get back home.

As soon as Fallon descended from the ladder, Levi pawed at the wooden door, pounding the aged oak with his knees. The obsidian haired rider folded the ladder before knitting her eyebrows at her horse.

"Hm? Is something bothering you, Crow?" She pondered, receiving her answer when the black arabian plucked the sheet of paper between his lips and weaved it through the stall bars. Fallon caught the floating flier and read it over, horse drool and all. Her eyes sparked in interest, already in decision about their summer goals.

The ebon haired foxhunter folded the slobbery flier into a sharp-edged paper airplane. "Hey Ren, catch." She sent the plane scissoring through the air to the side of the brunette's temple while she was descending down from the ladder. The shock of the unexpected poke shifted her weight to the left and she was tipping... Tipping... And then ended up crashing onto the concrete floor. The metal tipped after her, almost crashing onto her form when she landed on her side. Ren immediately leaped back to her feet after scrambling across the scattered debris and steadying herself with outstretched hands for balance.

"I'm good." She managed a reassuring thumbs-up to the surrounding riders, completely astounded by the brunette's cool riposte. Fallon rolled her eyes at the shocked, wide-eyed looks she received from the crowd, turning back to fold her ladder and impaling the closet door with the bridge of her boot, swinging the weeping wood nearly off it's rusted hinges. Ren plucked up the paper airplane before jumping at her friend's own door-abuse.

"Um, you ok there Fallon?" Jasper questioned two stalls away, folding his own ladder as the two blinked at her.

"Huh? Yeah, just setting an example." She huffed, oblivious to what others projected her temper to be. "Besides, I hate using my hands." The ebon haired then dismissed herself inside the tack room to prop up her ladder.

"_Heichou, I feel bad for you."_ Eren whimpered, scooting his hooves as far away from Levi's stall as possible. The arabian only snorted smugly before replying in the oddest equine smirk.

"_I like her."_

After agreeing to attend the competition, the three riders groomed and tacked their horses inside their stalls before being ordered to mount their steeds inside the arena and await a veteran rider to take them on a tour around the entire premises in a herd. The event was exciting in and of itself with combustions of chatter erupting from the large band of fifteen newbies, already eager to develop and form social groups (if not already), sectioning off the arena in clumps, pairs, and gangs of horses and riders.

"Wow, what a place to allow us on a full blown tour of the property on our own horses! Ain't that right, Sugar?" Jasper squealed, throwing his body against the palomino's neck and roping his arms around him while beaming that hundred watt smile. Armin only cringed at the contact, sulking as he hung his head even lower if not for the weight he had to support atop the western saddle.

"_Just my luck to be stuck with a gay transvestite."_

"_Aye, he's not that bad Armin. He feeds you sugar cubes and bedazzles your little stall." _Eren nickered through his bit in front of his friend. _"I feel bad for what Heichou has to go through. Your rider looks like she'd murder eighty titans by just strangling their napes with ODM."_

"_At least mine didn't fall pathetically off a ladder with the culprit being a harmless paper airplane, Jaeger." _Levi retorted.

"_Heichou, that was mean!"_

"_Help me."_ Armin quivered.

"Yeah, the premises must be pretty large if they have us hiking on our own horses. Guys heard how long it's gonna take?" Fallon added.

"From what I heard, about two hours. And then a lesson at noon and then we break for lunch at twelve-thirty after the half-hour break." Ren answered, deftly reading the time off her watch which ticked exactly nine o'clock a.m. The brunette also passed the first-day program slips to the two that were handed out prior to morning before reaching into her saddle pouch that lay against Eren's flank, pulling out a shock proof, black camcorder and slipping the strap between the palm and back of her hand.

"Ren, are you seriously going to recording this?" Fallon scoffed, all too familiar with her friends antics and hobbies.

"Whaat~? First-day memories." Ren urged, shoving a spare battery inside the socket before the camcorder clicked on and the button flash red. The brunette rider eyed the two through the screen, her eye pressed up against the scope as she waved. "Say hi guys and introduce yourselves!"

"Hi, I'm Jasper! And this is Sugar, and one day when she turns into a princess I will come on a mighty steed to save her from the evil dragon, Fallon-"

"Oi!" And Ren couldn't help but snicker at the ebon's protest.

"And I shall bestow a kiss upon the majesty so she may become a horse one more, and we will ride away! Into the blossoming fields of daffodils and roses!" Jasper fantasied, throwing his arms up in the air before collapsing down onto a very violated looking Armin before smooching his lips all over the alabaster mane.

"Jasper, you idiot, roses have thorns. You'll basically be shredding yourself _and_ Sugar to bacon bits and dog-bone kibble if you gallop down that fucking field." Fallon spat.

"No, wait Fallon. This is too beautiful." The brunette zoomed the camcorder in on a few seconds to record Jasper smothering Sugar and practically molesting his neck. "And you are..?" Ren swerved the camera over to foxhunter and her arabian.

"Ren, you _know_ who I am." She huffed, aggressively blowing away a dangling ebon lock.

"What if I have amnesia one day and can't even remember my own friends. You don't know that~" Ren pouted.

"Fine. My name's Scarlet and I'm a well known serial killer rumored to leave her victims organs splattered across and oil-painting canvas as gory artwork as I stir my coffee with bleeding fingers before making the vertebrae into dice and selling them to your local toy store. Oh, and I love puppies and have a fucking cat fetish." Her sarcasm just dripped off of her teeth, spewing each word out like a lethal silver bullet across her cynical, reptilian tongue. Ren smiled, swiveling the camera around to her face.

"And that's just Fallon being grumpy." She spoke to the lens before swapping it back to face the two. "You know, I think that horse of yours is rubbing off on you."

"Young riders," A voice interrupted the bombarding conversation that rampaged the room as all noise ceased into shallow murmurs and whispers before a veteran rider appeared at the gate and opened the latch on a tall, liver-chestnut thoroughbred. She allowed her horse to stride inside to face the new riders, all fumbling to align their steeds to face the front. The veteran was tall even without having to perch on the 17.1 hand horse with golden blond hair tied back in a ponytail and a classy black Charles Owen helmet. "Welcome to Blue Rose equestrian center. My name is Maria, veteran rider here at the stables and I will be your tour guide for today." She explained, her voice youthful yet wise with a over a decade's wisdom. "Now, would you all line up in single file to exit the arena and keep a fair distance from the horse in front of you. You may bundle and break the line formation when examining scenery, but please resume and orderly fashion when passing through narrow trails." Maria instructed, pivoting her horse around to lead the way out.

The new riders followed suit passed the crowd of horses and riders, the small buzz of chatter murmured through the air as everyone slipped out of the ring in a semi-orderly line-up. Meanwhile, it was all talk for the horses as Levi, Eren, and Armin were forced to endure the rude greeting directed at them from the neighboring steeds.

"_Hey watch it, fat-so."_ A chestnut mare sneered, her ears pinned back as she brushed past his clumsy stride in front of him, swishing her tail with her head stuck out to the air as she wormed her way in line. Eren and Ren could only stare dumbfounded as the mare and her rider wedged themselves snobbishly between Levi and a tall grey thoroughbred. Fallon nearly veered out of the line, having to yank the arabian's head away from the imposing behind and backtrack him a few steps. Levi didn't seem too happy with the attitude either as the mare had the nerve to swat his face with the mane of her tail.

"_Bitch."_ He growled lowly, gnawing on the steel between his teeth to soothe his temper. The black arabian then started to notice snickers bubbling from the taller geldings around his flank, shadowing him closer with hungry, ogling grins. Levi blew out a threatening snort and stop his hooves menacingly at the ones eyeing him, flagging his tail erect to warn of any contact towards him. Armin had it worse, hobbling to advance in the line while being flogged with the more flirtatious of the geldings, as they winked and nickered at him at each corner. Eren just shuffled forward tensely, being careful to avoid many a passerby as possible.

_"Eren, get behind me."_ Levi ordered, swishing his obsidian tail to beckon his solider.

_"Um, is something wrong, Levi?"_ The thoroughbred questioned before parking himself behind his corporal.

_"It's nothing. I'd just rather have you behind me than some random horse that doesn't even know the definition of personal space."_ He indicated. Eren noticed that the flag of his tail start to falter and weep to a safe low between his legs. _'He's calmed down.' _Eren knew. Armin found himself situated behind the bay's still tail before the line piled up in the back before they walked on to tour the premises.

As promised, they were led around the large facility, informed of the vast, privately owned four hundred acres of land owned by the barn and the million trails that weaved through them. They were toured around the outdoor wash-stalls that could hose and bathe an astounding eight horses at a time and the five large arenas around the barn. Two existed inside, one large, long ring for mainly dressage and equitation practices. The other that the newbies had been placed in was an all-round practice arena with stored small jumps and poles to the side and padded with heavy, dark brown dirt that they informed had to be swept daily and misted every week to keep in prim and proper condition. In the outdoor, sheltered from weathering and erosion by a half-cylindric dome was the hunter-jumper arena, decorated with smoothly painted crossrails, verticals, and oxers that made up an obstacle course around the ring above grey-sand. The one neighboring the sheltered area fenced outdoors enclosing barrels and cavaletti poles over soft dirt flooring along with other western props to the side for recreational riding. Lastly was the grass arena littered with many natural jumps prized for cross-country and eventing such as coffins, brush fences, log fences, waters, and ditches.

The last hours were spent browsing sneak peeks of the trail and property as the herd trampled the grassy fields in their march, the line in scrambled ruins.

"_Levi, you're drooling a bit."_ Eren noted by his side while Ren and Fallon chatted side by side on top of them. The corporal had his onyx eyes half lidded as he could do nothing to stop the white froth from lightly foaming the cheeks of his bit.

_"Idiot, I already knew that."_ He grunted beside him. _"She mentioned this new bit she got me. Said it was made of Aurigan and that I'd love it."_

_"Well, do you like it?"_ Levi paused at the inquiry before glaring at him.

_"...Yeah it's nice."_ He huffed. "Now come here brat so I can wipe this onto you."

_"W-Wait, Heichou-"_ Eren didn't even have time to protest before his corporal leaned in closer to wipe both sides of his cheek on the blunt of his shoulder. The thoroughbred yelped at the drool that splattered across his shoulder, his neck stiff and frozen from the icky wet foam.

"Aw, Crow! That's gross!" Fallon gawked, tugging the arabian's head away from the weeping thoroughbred.

"Hey Fallon, I think I found the new decorations for Token's stall~" Ren declared.

As soon as the tour was over, the riders all broke for separate lessons. Ren and Eren familiarized themselves with the hunter-jumper class, Jasper and Armin were instructed on some new western technique, and Fallon and Levi were welcomed on their first hunt on the trail.

After the three untacked and clipped their halters on their horses, they strode around to the outdoor wash stalls where a few riders were also hosing off their horses from the scorching summer heat. Fallon, Ren, and Jasper carefully tied quick-release knots to the large metal loops against the station wall before switching on the hoses and rinsing off the sweat and grime from a first day's work.

"Hey, that's a gorgeous thoroughbred you have there!" A red-headed girl peeped to Ren over the withers of her grey, **flea-bitten** pony.

"Oh, thanks." Ren welcomed, of caught off guard by the compliment. Eren shifted proudly behind her, uplifting his head up and swishing a tall, majestic tail.

"But... He's kinda small." Eren immediately slammed his forehead against the wood.

"What do you mean by small? He's seventeen hands." Ren scoffed, holding the hose in her hands as the girl untied her pony.

"You know... _Really_ small." She pointed... Yup. And the red-head turn-tailed and power walked out of the wash stalls. Eren was now attempting to get a concussion by head banging against the wall while Ren proceeded to hang her head and swallow hose water.

"Aw, you're mare's really cute~" A teenage blond complimented Jasper. Fallon chuckled underneath her hand next to the rider. Levi just stared at his soldier's drooped head now limp enough to lick the floor.

"Actually, he's a-"

"I know right?! Isn't she beautiful~?!" The ebon haired was cut off by the gleeful cheer of the transvestite next to her.

"Oh, I'd bet she'd look great in the hoof polish I encountered at Dover. I'd love to apply it to my Trevor over here, but he's too manly for that." She suggested.

"Thanks so much!" He squealed, waving as she left to reveal Fallon's gawking face.

"You know Jasper, as much as you want a mare, you should really learn how to respect the gender of your horse. He looks like he's about to be taken to the slaughter house." Fallon nodded to the degrading form of Armin, weak and dull, staring off into the sanctum he called the ground.

"Oh, he cares? Pink is _so_ his color." He gestured with a wave of his hand. Fallon rolled her eyes before a whisper across from her side stole her attention.

"Wow, is that an arabian?" A brunette whispered from behind her chestnut gelding, her brown eyes cautious and shy.

"Yeah, he's quite the beauty isn't he?" Fallon couldn't help but smear a twinge of pride in her words as she ran her fingers through Levi's soaking locks.

"Are you entering him for confirmation?"

"Hm? No, we're actually doing foxhunting." The ebon haired female knitted her eyebrows quizzically at the shorter.

"Oh, well good luck and all. Because you'd be utterly destroyed in the showing ring. Exotics like him don't belong in the champion leagues." And with that final sting, the girl left the pair in the dust. Fallon just glared after her, oh and if look's could kill, she'd be the massacre on Friday the 13th along with Levi who snorted at the chestnut's taunting nicker. The foxhunter waited until the rider was out of earshot before ramming the hose into the wall with her teeth bared. Levi didn't even flinch as she tore the knot from the hook. Jasper and Ren had already eavesdropped on the whole conversation, their heads low and stealing glances at the smoldering ebon. Jasper dared to be concerned.

"Fallon are you-"

"Meet me in field four. You heard what she said, so talk to me about rainbows and shit when you catch up will ya?" The said ebon walked along, not even having to tug on the halter for Levi to oblige, questioning his own judge of breed.

The fields were wide, fenced acres driven through with a dirt path that harbored the entrance gates. In front of every pen sat a small picnic bench for riders to enjoy their outdoor lunch all the while keeping an eye on their horses just in case some stablemates _really_ didn't get along. The three riders released the horses in their shared pens before arranging themselves around the picnic table after receiving the cafeteria food.

Eren was the first to bound and frolic among the tall grass in the acres just begging to be clipped with equine teeth, bucking and leaping in his reckless gallop. He whinnied and neighed and brayed his encouragement to the two who merely stared at him, Levi with an unamused glare, and Armin with wide, gawking eyes.

"_Come on guys! Run, come on!"_ The thoroughbred urged with a swing of his head.

"_Jaeger, I hope out of the many years of training that at least_ one _of them had to be about self-control." _Levi snorted as he trotted inside the field, head high and tail fanned.

"_Oh, he was sick that day."_ Armin snickered, cantering passed the two into his own suitable patch of grass in the corner to graze while Levi stood begrudgingly next to a clingy Eren.

"_Please, Heichou? Can you run with me?"_ The titanclad begged, stepping forward behind his corporal to caress his head and neck back and forth over the round of his obsidian rear. He had no idea what in the world compelled him to do so, but Eren was following his equine instincts at this moment that couldn't stop flushing out the last of his respect and dignity.

"_What the-"_ The captain abruptly yanked his head away from his grazing, swinging his head back to see the brat's chin perched coyly atop his spine and fluttering those brune lashes. _"No."_ He rejected with narrowed, burning onyxes.

"_Please..."_ A whimper.

"_No." _

"_Pleeeease..."_ This time Eren brushed the side of his head against the Levi's lower flank.

"_Eren, I said stop."_ The corporal hissed, fighting to even his balanced against his soldier's waning weight. Eren delivered a harsh blow with the flat of his face further into the flank before an impatient shove with his chest against his rump in reply. The force sent the arabian forward a few steps as he staggered regain his axis above the ground. Levi swung his head once more to glare at the bay who was teasingly swishing his banner with an arrogant, high head. _"Fine, have it your way Jaeger."_

With that, the two had out right burst into a gallop, Levi trailing behind only slightly and keeping a fair distance from the random bucks and leaps that disrupted Eren's gallop.

"_Eren, would you stop that? You're going to decapitate someone."_ Levi brayed, narrowly avoiding an airborne hoof.

"_Haha! Catch me if you can, Heichou!"_

Eren had won in a flat-out sprint, but the solider felt that his corporal to wipe the floor with him in endurance, after all, the black arabian merely trotted up behind his heaving form, seldom showing any signs of exhaustion as he approached him.

"_Tired already, brat?"_ His corporal snorted by his side, stopping his stride right beside the thoroughbred.

"_Oh, no... Just... catchin' my breath."_ He said in between pants, his head hanging low as he heaved heavy coughs against the verdant blades.

"_Sure,"_ Levi dipped his head to graze, not fully aware of their flanks slightly brushing together as he indulged in the company. As oxygen began to circulate around his lungs, Eren regained his posture, his head rose and his tail flicked, albeit shocked at how close his corporal was to him. The solider wisely chose not to question his actions, reminded of getting nowhere every time he did. Eren could contently spend the rest of his afternoon contemplating what exactly he did to deserve the company of humanity's strongest before a horsefly landed smack on his corporal's rump. And not one of those pansy, centimeter long, black horseflies that swarmed everywhere. No, it was one of those green-eyed, gargantuan titan-sized horseflies that bite _damn hard_.

"_Levi! Hold still..."_ Eren whispered, cautiously creeping behind Levi's rear, his eyes narrowed on the villainous fly.

"_Jaeger, what are you do- Ow, fuck!" _The arabian yelped as he felt teeth dig into into the sensitive skin. He whipped his head to snarl at his solider, only to find the eyes fixated on the small of his back. Levi now felt the fly on his spine, tickling the surface of his coarse fur.

"_Damn. Missed it."_ Eren huffed, now beginning to raise the front of his legs against his corporal's rump.

"_Eren, don't you dare-"_ Levi's warnings were thoroughly thrown out the window by the thoroughbred now _on top _of him after a lunge at the fly with his teeth. The captain grunted, staggering to support the added ton that was applied to his back, growling even more at the grip of legs squeezing his flank as Eren tried to keep their position balanced.

"_Almost got it..."_ A single thrust behind sent the small arabian almost toppling forward.

"_Seriously, Eren?!"_ Levi gasped as the thoroughbred's forelegs were now so far up, they were straddling his shoulder.

"_Ugh, almost... Gotcha!"_ Eren rejoiced, crushing the bug between his incisors before spitting it's dead body out onto the neighboring patch of grass.

"_Um, guys..?"_ Armin approached out of nowhere, having watched the whole display, quickly nodding towards the three riders sitting dumbfounded on the picnic bench. Ren had her mouth half-open with a frozen hand about to hold up a straw to her lips. Jasper's mouth lay agape, about to pop some candy-rocks between his lap. Fallon had her eyes pried wide open like a deer in the headlights with a fork of pasta half-way above the table.

"_Congrats, Jaeger... Now we're all fucked."_

* * *

**Withers: A haunch perched at the point between the end of the neck and at the start of the back's dip. Used to measure a horse's height in hands. **_  
_

**Flea-bitten: A coat marking that incorporates dark speckles sprinkled and dazzled all over the base coat (which is often grey or black). **

**Grey: A coat marking if a horse's color is 'white'. **


End file.
